Mokona Modoki's Day Off!
by luluguineapig
Summary: Quick, you have one day to spend with Mokona Modoki in the great city of Chicago; what do you do! Find out what Mokona and I did during our time together in this funny, Ferris Bueller spin-off fic!


The purple portal opened and out popped a white Mokona.

"Oh my god, you're Mokona!" I screamed just like any respectable fan-girl would. The small white pork bun looked slightly discombobulated as I snatched out my cell phone to snap a quick pic.

"I _am _Mokona. How did you know? Where are Syaoran-kun and the others?" Mokona asked. "Don't worry," I tried to calm my new companion. "You see, a while ago I gave Yuuko my favorite stuffed-animal as a price to pay to get to spend an entire day with you. It would appear my wish has been granted!" I explained.

"Really?" Mokona asked obviously flattered. "But what about the others? They'll be stuck in another dimension until Mokona gets back to them," the white crème puff said nervously. "Yuuko said that if my wish was granted, you would be teleported back to them at the end of our day together. I think they can manage by themselves until then."

A look of childish delight spread across both of our faces. "What are we going to do then?" Mokona asked curiously. "The question isn't 'what are we going to do,' the question is 'what aren't we going to do?!'" I exclaimed as I scooped the sugar ball into my arms and began to run about the city.

* * *

First we rushed off to the Lincoln Park Zoo and saw all of the animals. Mokona and I indulged in a special class that the zoo offered: Yoga on the zoo's Nature Boardwalk. Although Mokona had some trouble with some of the poses because of Mokona's roundish figure, we both enjoyed it.

Then we chilled at Café 57 under the Metra train tracks. Mokona was extremely satisfied with a large order of their Chai Tea while I had the best Cappuccino ever!

After our coffee break, I convinced Mokona to try some of Giordano's cheese pizza. The little snowball fell in love with the thick, cheesy bread.

Quite content with our food choices, we made our way to the Skydeck of the Sears Tower. Being so far up, I felt like I was about to die. Mokona, on the other hand, seemed to love the view! "I can see everything!" Mokona cried out. How the fur ball didn't pass out, I'll never understand.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang had woken up without their beloved, furry friend.

"Je ne comprends pas un mot que vous dites!"

"どうなってるの？"

"Ó nei! Mokona verður saknað!"

Oh well, they'll just have to deal for the time being.

* * *

Unfortunately, there were no parade floats around for us to jump on and start singing. Instead, we used the stage on the roof of a building. The band that had been there before us were going on a lunch break, so they let us take over for a while.

We watched down below as people hustled and bustled to reach their destination. Nervously, Mokona breathed the beginning of the first song into the microphone. The silence of the streets was broken by the echoing sound.

_**XX – Begin playing Born This Way by Lady Gaga - XX**_

"It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M….So put your paws up, 'cuz you were born this way, baby!" The music began to start and we sang our hearts out! The people down below slowly began to smile and then dance. More and more crowded around as we continued to party.

Our day was beginning to come to its end, so we made sure our last song rocked.

_**XX – Begin playing I Love Rock N' Roll by Joan Jett & the Blackhearts – XX**_

The entire city of Chicago shouted with us, "I love rock n' roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby!"

As the sun set, another purple portal appeared to take Mokona away. The crème puff and I hugged each other goodbye and promised to do it all again sometime soon. Mokona even said that maybe next time Fai, Syaoran, and Kuro-puu will come along! There's no doubt in my mind that we'll meet again someday.

And that folks, is the story of Mokona Modoki's Day off!

* * *

**So what'd you think? Please review, reviews are like drinking delicious cappuccinos! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
